Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-driven saddle-type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A motor-driven vehicle as a saddle-type vehicle is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-228570) in which a front wheel serving as a steered wheel is rotatably supported by a telescopic front fork in front part of a vehicle body, and a motor adapted to drive the steered wheel and a braking device adapted to brake the steered wheel are placed left and right of a steering shaft in a width direction of the vehicle.
In the motor-driven vehicle described in Patent Document 1, a front wheel, which is a steered wheel, also serves as a driving wheel. Brake discs of the braking device are placed on an inner side of left and right fork legs of the front fork, and the motor is heavier in weight than the braking device. The steered wheel, braking device, and motor are supported directly by lower part of the telescopic front fork. Furthermore, front shock-absorbing mechanisms are provided in the left and right fork legs of the front fork, respectively. In this structure, the motor is placed close to the shock-absorbing mechanisms in the front fork, imposing great constraints on motor layout and size in designing a center of gravity position around the steering shaft appropriately by achieving a left and right weight balance of the vehicle.